The Story of Us
by SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny333
Summary: This is a mixed up jumble of Jack and Kim, and their lives... It will only be their POV, but it will involve everyone. Expert: "No, this couldn't be happening. I wasn't falling for him any more than I was falling for Jack!" Ch. 6 now up!
1. Jerry's Ginormous Dilemna

**A/N: This fic will start after the ricky weaver episode, because I don't remember what kim did in the commercial, and the other episodes haven't come out yet… so, this will be for the present, a future fic… once the other episodes come out, I'll try to align them with the plot**

**Disclaimer: not mine… not even the plot really…**

Kim POV:

"Admit it. You like me!" Jack's voice rang out, trying to get the upper hand. I knew that even if I liked him, telling him, and under these circumstances nonetheless, would be a big mistake, so it was good that I didn't have a crush on him. I mean, how could I like a guy who would raise this topic in the middle of our first competition against each other? I shook my head, and bantered with him, getting ready to destroy him…

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later:<em>

I sat in my room, pondering how I felt about Jack. I mean, he unveiled Ricky's plan, but I thought that he had been jealous. Of curse he was jealous, but he was also doing it out of concern, which was sweet. I felt a little foolish that I had though he liked me, but I tried not to show it after literally kicking Ricky out, and then storming out of there; I didn't _really_ want to see what Jack might to do Ricky, but I convinced the paparazzi to wait outside so they could see the aftermath. I never thought that I would be so good at reading Jack's mind without me or him knowing it...

"Honey, Dinner Time!" my mother's pitch perfect voice sang up to my huge bedroom in our mansion, distracting me from my wandering thoughts, stopping the [untrue] thoughts that might come up in my mind after thinking how we were made for each other... no- stop that! Dinner! I scolded myself.

"Okay, Mom! Coming!" I called out, sighing. If it was dinner, then my annoying but cute little brother must've set the table. The reason I had sighed was that if someone else set the table, I was going to be that night's "Sweeper." Everyday, one child sets the table for breakfast, one is the sweeper, and cleans up the mess, and it repeats for dinner.

"Hi, Honey! How was your day?" "Was Karate fun?" "Did you do all of you homework?" first my father questioned me, then my brother, and finally my mother.

"Well dad, my day was really fun, thanks for wondering. Johnny, I loved Karate, and I almost beat Jack when we were sparring. Oh, and mom, you know I finish my homework even before I go to karate, or else I skip that! My academics are very important to me!" I responded, firing off the answers, the last one with a bite of sarcasm.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but I was just wondering… you and your siblings have too many extra-curricular activities, if you ask me! On some days you have, what, Karate, Gymnastics, and cheerleading practices, and on the weekends skiing with the family takes up a lot of time!" My mother seemed stressed out, which meant that she had a particularly big case coming up the following day. My mother's a lawyer, by the way, and she's a DA (District Attorney).

"Mom, I can handle it. If Davy could handle it with twice as many sports as I have, then I can also." Davy's my older brother. He's currently in his junior year of high school on a sports scholarship. We would be going to the same school, but he applied out under my parents' orders and now goes to a private high school where he boards. I miss him a lot, but no as much as his twin, Mary, who also applied out for private high school, and her school is little bit closer than Davy, but her school specializes in arts; it's called Hollywood Arts High School. I know that it's a great honor to go to that school, but other kids need it rather than my sibling, as we have more than enough money- I mean, just look at the mansion called our house!

Mary's changing, though... She became friends with some girl this year, a "Trina Vega," and ever science they both are obsessed with ranting about their younger sisters. I think that if I was to ever meet this Trina, I'd slap her as payback for altering my sister so that she's being even more annoying than Davy; that's a hard core diss, coming from the girl Davy and his friends used to shoot paintballs at.

**A/N: I do not own Victorious, and the paintball story comes from my mom. she has an older brother, and when he and his friends hung out at their house, they'd actually make my mom and her friends put on layers and layers of clothing and then after making them stand a reasonable distance away, would practice, with my mom and her friends as their targets. My mom said that with all the layers, it only stung a little, so there was no real harm. Still, do not try the above at home. That was a few generations ago- if you try that now, people will most likely press charges.**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

As I sat on my bed wondering whether Kim liked me or not, my mom called out my name.

"Jack! A young boy is calling you on the house phone!" my mother called (as stated before) loudly and with a slight sing-song tome to her voice.

"Okay mom, I've got it!" I shouted, picking up a phone and pressing the talk button."

"Hey Jack! Wassup? I was wondering if you and the guys could meet up and help me with a problem… it's sorta serious…" Jerry's voice was lacking his usual whiney/delinguint tone, which meant that it was serious.

"Sure Jerry. You just got to call Milton and I'll call Eddie and Kim, 'kay?

* * *

><p>~Later, at that place that they eat in the strip mall~<p>

"So Jerry, what happened? Did you ace a test?"

"No. My mom wants to move the family to another state."

"What? Why?" we all cried out as one, disappointment written all across our features.

"Well, my sisters are following my… path to the dark side… as my mom calls it. I'm influencing them in negative ways, so she wants us to relocate to a nice spot in New England so that was can restart everything… and she says there's no way that she's changing her mind. What do I do? That's an entire country away!"

* * *

><p>AN: hehe little cliffhanger… but don't worry I'm starting the second chapter as I'm typing… sort of! Review! Please! I don't know whether to continue or not if you don't review! Oh and please no flames! They'll discourage my writer's confidence!


	2. Families Filler

**A/N: this isn't a chapter- this is a filler, so everyone understands all about everything... and the last part of the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kim's Family:<p>

Father: (Sports/polotics)

Name: Kevin Tinkler

Age: 45

Sports as child: Soccer, Rugby, Hockey

Sports as young adult/adult: swimming, Basketball, Golf

Mother: (polotics/Lawyer)

Name: Jen Cambell

Age: 42

Sports as a child: Soccer, Skiing, Lacrosse, Ice Skating, Softball

Sports as a young adult/adult: tennis, skiing, lacrosse, jumping rope, cross country

Brother: (sports/academics)

Name: David (Dave/Davy)

Age: 18

Sports as a child: Football, baseball, Skiing, Basketball, Lacrosse, Swimming, Hockey, Soccer, Tennis (sports kid)

Sports as a young adult: Football, Skiing, Lacrosse, Soccer, Basketball

Sister: (Arts/academics)

Name: Mary (Molly/Mar)

Age: 18

Sports as a child: Soccer, Tennis, Cross country/track, Skiing, Ice Skating, Lacrosse

Sister: (Sports/Arts)

Name: Kimberly (Kim)

Age: 14

Sports: Cheerleading, Karate, Gymnastics, Irish Step, Ballet, Hip hop (later three on hold so she can get good grades) Skiing

Brother (Sports/Arts/Academics)

Name: Jonathon (Johnny)

Age: 10

Sports: Soccer, Football, Lacrosse, Hockey, Skiing

*note: everyone in the family excepting Davy now and Mom when she was younger skies for fun, while the two of them ski competitively in the style of alpine rather than Nordic.

* * *

><p>Jacks family:<p>

Grandfather: (Martial Arts)

Age: 68

Name: Baba (from daughter), Pops (Jack)

Sports: Martial Arts

Father: Dead/left them when Jack was born

Mother: (Nurse/Singer)

Name: Mom (Jack), Mrs. Howard (Jack's friends)

Age: 37

Sports: Tennis/Swimming/Skiing

Son: (Sports/Academics)

Name: Jack (Jackie/JJ)

Age: 14

Sports: Karate/Martial Arts/Skateboarding

* * *

><p>Jerry's Family:<p>

Mother- everything insignificant

Father- not around (same as Jack)

Siblings:

girl: 20 (not home much)

boy/girl: 18 (last year of hight school

Jerry: 15 (sports: Karate) detention

Girl: 12 (Alex)

Girl: 9 (Theresa- Terry) just like Jerry

* * *

><p>Eddie's Family:<p>

Mother/father

Older Sister: 26 (living on other side of country)

Eddie: 13 (Sports: Karate)

* * *

><p>Milton's Family:<p>

Mother/Father (rich like Kim's family)

Older brother: 30

Older sister: 25

Milton: 15 (sports: Karate/Chess) Academics

* * *

><p><strong>review! please! <strong>


	3. Kim's confusion

**A/N: wow! It's been really short and I've already gotten a lot of alerts! Thanks guys! I really appreciate it! (Even if it means no reviews :P) oh and to my first reviewer: Yes I do Irish step dance, but rather than compete competitively, I am now focusing on my final year before applying out of my school. Also, currently, I am only doing private lessons, because everyone is busy with the Oireachtas in my area. Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kim POV:<p>

Cleaning up the dinner table is boring- like, _really _boring. I almost shouted "free at last, free at last, thank God I'm free at last!" but I didn't. Instead, I checked my inbox on both my email and phone. Both had a message from Jerry saying I needed to go over to his house. Being the obviously concerned-but-wiped-out-friend I was, I checked to see if he had sent it to anyone else, and to my relief he had forwarded it to the rest of the boys. I knew that I could trust them to help him while I got some well-deserved sleep. As I fell asleep the thought that the urgent message was _actually_ urgent crossed my mind, but it escaped as soon as it entered- Jerry never has any real emergencies, and soon sleep came to me…

* * *

><p>Jack POV:<p>

"I got to go, but we'll work something out, I promise!" I told the three boys looking at me hopelessly.

"But Jack, Kim didn't even care enough to show up!" wailed Milton pathetically.

"I'm sure she had a good reason… I'm sure of it." My excuse sounded weak and untrue to even my ears, which were denying anything else to enter them. I had no idea why Kim was a no-show. In fact, she hadn't even responded as to why she couldn't come. What was up with her? Couldn't she realize how serious this was?

"Well, Bye! I have to go as well… Sorry, Jerry."

"Me too. Bye Jerry. Good luck." Milton and then Eddie both decided to leave before it got too dark, and the three of us walked home, discussing how on earth we could keep Jerry from moving. It turned out that Jerry had a ton of siblings, and his younger ones looked up to him: the troublemaker. This would mean that they were acting like delinquints at a very young age. How were we supposed to stop the entire family from moving? Then it hit me. Extra curricular activities!

"Guys, I've got it! We get the two girls signed up in so many extra curricular activities that you put that together with their homework that they'll never be allowed to step out of line again!" my idea was met with cheers and exclamations oh happiness. When Eddie, Milton, and I all parted ways we were a significantly happier group than when we left Jerry's house together, even though we were still disappointed in Kim. The thought that it was now after 10:00 didn't even cross my mind.

* * *

><p>Kim POV:<p>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, and raced to get dressed and brush my hair so that I could set the table, eat, brush my teeth, and be off to school to see what Jerry had done and how the group had failed to fix it. It all went according to plan until the whole talking to the group part. All four boys were ignoring me! The worst part was that I had no idea why they were mad!

"Jack!" I called desperately, racing after his faint form in the hall. Sprinting, I caught up to him, and grabbed his shoulder to which he promptly brushed me off. Panting hard, I heaved out "Why- are- you- ignoring- me? Why- all of- you?" after swallowing, I continued with "what did I do? Is this about last night? Please talk to me Jack!" I pleaded with him and then grabbed the back of his shirt so that he couldn't run away, and seeing as he really had no choice, he spoke.

"Nice responding to Jerry's urgent text, Kimberly."

Wow. It must've been really important if I was Kimberly now. I guess that last night's text was actually important. At the thought, I visibly slumped, and released my strangling hold on the back of Jack's shirt. Off the topic, did anyone else see the slight blush on his face when the lack of pressure on his lower back caused him to realize how close we had been, our bodys so close, both hearts pumping fast... "okay, you really don't like him, right? Stop acting like you do and focus on listening!" the annoying voice in my head shouted at me.

"So what? Is Jerry moving to… Brazil or something?" I countered as a joke, trying to get our attention off of the uncomfortable silence. To my astonishment, Jack flinched and then looked disgusted.

"No, not nearly that far away. Just halfway across the country, that's all."

As a response, I started to speak, jesting with him, but his words started to have their full affect, and I almost dry-heaved. "WHAT?" I screeched. Jerry's moving? I asked myself this question and knew that I must have heard wrong.

"He's moving. And we had an idea, but work, didn't work, which you could've helped with this morning. It's over. Thanks Kim… Because of that comment you made; Jerry will be out of our life in a few weeks! WEEKS, Kim! Thanks!"

I stood there stunned. "What comment, Jack? What comment? JACK!" As I screamed, the bell for classes rand, drowning my desperate voice out, and the now deserted hallway didn't give me any answers. I walked to the nurse's office, feeling sick and like a was about to cry. I had apparently condemned my friend to moving, and I don't even know what I did…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry it's short, but I wanted to get this little cliffhanger up there…oh, and I don't know when I will get that next chapter up- hopefully before next Sunday, but probably around next Saturday or Sunday. Well, I hope you enjoyed it even though it was short! And remember to review! =D**


	4. simple solution

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I've been a little busy… oh well, I don't own Kickin it, and I can't wait for Oct. 17! Ok, on with the story! Oh and this is after class- Kim is fine, and the nurse told her to rest in her office for the remainder of the period.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack POV<strong>

As I walked out of math class, talking to Donna Tobin, Kim looked at me with hurt in her cute little Kitty-Kim (cute, right? I really am starting to worry about the prospect o maybe perhaps liking her...) eyes. Wait, what? Kim? She hadn't been in History or English class, and I knew she must be regretting what she did to actually miss two classes. She was standing next to my locker, and the hurt look was replaced with determination- and then I saw her death holds on the collars of both Milton and Eddie's shirts. I slowly trudged over, knowing that however badly I wanted to avoid Kim (because of what she had done to Jerry, not because I didn't want her to think that I liked her or anything...), she held my friends captive, and it was time to confront her on what she had done.

**Kim POV**

I saw Jack walk out of English class talking with Donna. Although I was pissed, I couldn't help the look of complete betrayal come to my face as he glanced over, as I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to blame me for Jerry moving and still flirt with girls while he was pissed. Then, as he did a double take, I steeled myself into the picture of stern bad cop, and the hallway cleared, showing my death-hold on both Milton and Eddie, who had come over to Jack's locker after class, presumably to talk about the bad deed I had supposedly done. I had tried making them talk in the brief minute before Jack's class got let out late, but all they had said was to ask Jack- so that's what I was about to do.

Jack walked over, chin trembling and shoulders threatening to cave under the apparent weight of the world the looked to be carrying with his barley concealed, pain-filled eyes.

"Alright. I want answers. NOW! What did I say? Why is Jerry moving to the other side of the US, and how were you guys going to fix it?"

Jack's shoulders slumped as if he were preparing herself for a terrible deed. "Fine. One question at a time. First, well, second actually, Jerry's little sisters are a bit too much like Jerry for their mom's liking… So we came up with a plan: if Jerry's little sister Terry, and her older sister Alex both sign up for a ton of extra curricular activities, then there would be no possible way that they could have stepped out of line ever again. And, saving the best question for last, when we tried calling your home phone, right after calling your cell phone, a voice answered that sounded similar to yours. It was a little more mature, and more… well… melodious… but after we stated the problem, you asked if you could talk to Jerry's mom. Assuming that you were going to tell her the plan, and show how your busy schedule never let you step out of line, I explained that I wasn't at Jerry's house, but mine, and she told me to call back when I got there. After I met with the boys, Milton, Eddie, and I were walking home together when we found the solution, and I raced back to Jerry's house and once I was there, I pressed redial, and we put you on the phone, and after a few minutes, Jerry's mom got off the phone and said

'Thanks boys, now I am certain that we're moving. I really appreciate the effort that you are putting in to help your sisters, Jerry.'

We were so confused that we asked what you had said, Kim. She replied with a smile that you were recommending a few great Boy and Girl clubs for Theresa and Alexandra to keep them out of trouble in Maine. Jerry and I were so shocked that we called you back, by hand this time, but a young boyish voice answered that you were asleep before 9:00 pm for the first time since-" and there Jack stopped, seeming too put out to finish.

Hmm... An older, more melodious voice... Ah Ha! Mary! With my epiphany I let go of Milton and Eddie, clapping and jumping up and down with joy at my discovery.

"Jack, may I see you phone? I need to see what number you dialed."

"Sure..." he responded, unsure.

As I glanced down the list of recent calls, I noticed that he had called Mary's cell phone. I had been right!

"Jack, this isn't my home phone number. This is!" I said, pointing to the call directly after. The difference was only one number- the last digit was 5 on one, and 6 on the other!

"what?" three voiced questioned simultaneously.

"My older sister, Mary, used to be my best friend in the world. Now she's jealous that I am not just like her- obsessed with arts, and hates that I love karate, and she says that ever since-" and here I stopped, not wanting to explain how all my siblings teased me about "Jack- the most amazing person on the planet with a sweet hero-complex," because then that would raise uncomfortable questions... Oh crap- what had Johnny told Jack? My family knew that I now never went to bed before practicing a round of karate, in order to be ready to sparr with Jack the next day... I need to find out what Johnny told Jack! But, back to the topic at hand... "ever since I moved to the Bobby Wasabi dojo I have changed. She probably did that so I would lose all of you, and then go back to being her little follower..." The bell rang just in time, so as Milton and Eddie headed off to Latin 2 and Spanish 1 respectively, Jack and I slowly headed off to French 2 and Spanish 2, with me going to French and him going to Spanish. As we lagged behind, I slowly said, "Jack, what did Johnny- my younger brother- tell you about my bed time?"

"um... well, to paraphrase, he explained how you now never go to bed very early because of-" and here his voice grew shy and quite delicate- "Me."

"Oh." I hoped my cheeks weren't as red as they felt, and I think I said a quick, awkward good bye to Jack as I raced to my cubby, on the opposite side of the hallway, to get my french things. I saw Jack slowly meander to his cubby, only a few feet away as the entire conversation had taken place right next to it. Then, something seemed to click, and he rushed to open his locker, grab what I assumed to be his spanish stuff, and then raced off to his spanish class. I, however, didn't pan on going to the third class of the day. For the first time in history, I, Kimberly Crawford, had skipped class! And not only one class, but three! I felt like such a daredevil!

Jack POV:

Oh. Well, that explained it! Kim had an older sister. And a younger brother. How many siblings does Kim have, in contrast to the only child I though that she was… As I raced down the hall to get to spanish class, I overheard Kim talking on the phone a little ways behind me, and I back tracked to listen.

"Mom, she's always been jealous of the fact that I take martial arts and therefore can beat her at cheerleading, you know that! Could you just please call my friend's mom and convince her not to move? Please? Mom, I'll do both setting and cleaning the table for dinner every other day for a month... Thanks mom, here is the number… wait… here! Thanks mom, I really appreciate it!" with a push of her finger, Kim might possibly have just saved us all, and she did it without anyone but me knowing! I sat anxiously through the spanish class, and then raced to put my stuff away. As I raced to find Milton, Eddie, and Jerry, I felt like I was about to burst of pride in her. Then, as I found them sitting in an empty corridor near the lunchroom, I realized they had beat me there. I had no time to think abou that though, as the boys were talking in hushed voices, their tones bleak. Jerry heard me cough and looked up sadly.

"Jack, when you and Kim finally admit that you like each other, call me, okay?" he warbled out, his voice sobbing unevenly.

"We don't like each other! C'mon guys, cheer up! I've got great news!"

I sat down and started explaining to Jerry in chronological order what happened, but just as I got to the part that who we thought was Kim was actually her sister, the bell for classes rang. I knew that I could continue at recess, which was really just a free period to finish homework. I also knew that I had to tell all three of my friends not to judge Kim until I had finished my story.

Kim POV

During math class, Milton, the only one of our group with me for all of my subjects beside French, wasn't completely cold to me, but he wasn't nice, either. I was on edge the entire class, and could barley concentrate. I needed to get away from Milton as fast as possible. Unfortunately, as I was racing out the door, Jack caught me and yanked me to where Milton, Jerry and Eddie stood, waiting for something. Jack then started to speak, and he told them how my sister had pretended to be me, and continued all the way through until where we were a few hours ago, when I had called my mom.

"Well?" Jerry asked. "What did my mom say to her, do you know?"

I smiled serenely and stated, "After… convincing… your mom what the right choice was, my mother showed her the right path, and kindly pointed out some great, cheap, fun community places like Boys and Girls clubs that me and my sibling still go to. The downside is that I think that your mom won't ever allow me at your house ever!" my voice rang out with happiness and excitement, as well as nervousness about how the boys would take it. To my delight, the boys suddenly jumped up from their sitting positions on the edge of the walls, and grabbed me. Together, they lifted me up and sat me on their shoulders, and carried me to lunch, which we all had together.


	5. Resting and Remeeting?

**Wow- I don't want to know how long it's been since I last posted! But, I am back, and ready to move the story along! Also- in this one, Wrath/Swan was before Kickin' it/China**

**I am so sorry for anyone reading this- I recently went through applications (for high school), and they were really grueling. Fortunately, they are over, and acceptation letters arrived march 10- I got in my top school for anyone who cares! Now, Enjoy and i don't own!**

* * *

><p>Kim POV:<p>

"Ow! Watch where you're going! Oh, hey Kimmy. How's life been at that failjo?"

"Oh. Hey John. My _dojo's_ doing excellent, and yours? Oh wait, I forgot… you got kicked out for violence. Funny thing is, you were fighting your sensei because he kicked Frank out. And that was because of violence, too. Hmm… well, I've really got to go, John. It's been nice seeing you." My old friend John… We were the best at karate at the Black Dragon, and we were the coolest kids in school, besides my friends on the cheerleading team and his on the varsity football. He was the opposite of Jack, and nothing like any of my friends I have now… I think that's what I liked about him when we were friends. Later, it because his worst feature. He was tall and muscular, and had short, blonde hair that curled naturally at the tips, reaching maybe half an inch above the top of his head. He had sweet hazel eyes, and a winning, confident smile. He was so different from Jack… Jack was slim and average height, with intense brown eyes and soft chocolate hair that was so… wait. No. I don't feel attracted to Jack. I just don't. I leave that to my fellow cheerleaders who all drool over him. They also drool over John, so go figure. John is like Jerry in that he gets detention all the time, but he's a perfect gentleman and very eloquent, so he only gets in trouble with guy teachers. The girls all feel that he's "much too mature" to sit in detention with people like… Jerry, for example. John used to be my closest friend, and we would get into all sorts of trouble and silly little pranks to our friends. Jack was different. He might be trouble, but that's not his intention. He also doesn't suck up to the teachers like John used to… come to think of it, I haven't seen John in any of my classes ever since I transferred to Bobby Wasabi. He must have pulled a fast one and switched to other classes.

"Hey Kim, John. What are you guys talking about?" Jack's calm, not jealous voice drifted over to me. I was shocked. I thought that I meant a little more to him than just treating me like a… pet… while talking to our enemy!

"Jack, how do you know who he is?" it came bursting out of me. I really wanted to know, and I couldn't hold it in.

"Kim, we're both on the school's football team. We both are starters. We tolerate each other... How do _you_ guys know each other? Oh wait, you are at the Black Dragon, right? Cool…"

"Kimmy and I were just chatting about… old times, right Kimmalicious?" his arm swung around one of my shoulders, and his smirk was so hot that I couldn't stop myself from something so natural and normal.

"Yeah… Those were some things we accomplished, right Johnster?" our old nicknames came back naturally, and I found myself molding to fit into his side. I felt the air tense up as Jack stiffened in shock and… was that… disgust?

"Oh. Well, I just came to tell you that homeroom is in the science room today, 'kay?" he trudged away slowly, and though he seemed fine, I was cringing at how he was acting dazed and confused just as if he had woken up from a dream. Guilt swelled up, and as I was turning to yell at John, I noticed that he was starting to speak.

"Kimmy, I know that we barely see each other (_because you switched out of my classes) _these days, but I miss what we had together. We were best friends, and I miss that, and our budding relationship, ya know what I mean, girl?" his voice turned playful, and I remembered the old joke we shared if things got too… awkward between us. My thoughts whipped away from Jack, and focused solely on John. He was not as tall as I remembered him, and he was extremely gorgeous. I winked at him and told him that I would really like that, and sauntered away. No, that's not right. I didn't saunter. I walked. No, this couldn't be happening. I wasn't falling for him any more than I was falling for Jack… I can't believe that I am feeling any… feelings… for the guy that supported the Black Cheaters. Wow. I needed to get ahold of myself. Fast.

* * *

><p>A week later, I wasn't worried about feeling anything from that jerk. John was as far from my mind as anything. The constant, very immediate feeling was worry. Jack was in the hospital, out for a month with a broken wrist, and as Kai had cheated, Jack had won the whole tournament, but he wasn't able to immediately continue on, if there were any more competitions. Luckily, I was a candy striper at the hospital, and as he was ordered to stay there for the next 24 hours for x-rays on his wrist, I was able to comfort and attend to him.<p>

Oh right. There was one more problem… I might possibly have more-than-friends-feeling for Jack! But back to reality- Jack's wrist.

"Kim! Hey! So, how's everything going at school?" as Jack had journeyed to the tournament on Saturday, competed on Sunday, he was currently missing one day of school. I guess he was too tired to realize that I was not in school, as it had ended thirty minutes ago.

"It's going… fine, I guess."

"So, have you heard from Brody?" he asked me, his voice curious.

"Yeah, but he's moving. He really didn't like the impression Frank and-" though I was loathe to say his name, I had to say it "John left on him," I finished.

"Oh. John. I haven't really talked to him ever since that… interesting conversation between you two, Kimmilicious…" but there his teasing nature failed him. I looked to where he was staring, and to my delight, I saw Jerry, Milton, and half of Eddie standing behind the door, not wanting to interrupt.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming; I'm sure that Jack really appreciates this, but-" there I was interrupted by an unknown voice.

"Hi, I'm sorry to intrude, but I was rudely run over by these three, and when they glanced at me, I was roughly dragged here with no explanation at all!" A young, pretty face was revealed as Eddie stepped in front of Jerry, revealing something shocking and a bit unnerving.

With the eye, nose, mouth, and entire face shape pushed up close and personal, the girl looked like a feminine (and attractive, from the looks on the boys faces) version of Brody, but with slight differences in the eye color, and the girl had slightly fuller lips and longer lashes.

"Ahhh!" Jack and I shouted at the same time, and poor jack let out a grunt of pain as he flung his casted arm against the bed rails, and so his poor, throbbing fingers looked like they were about to burst.

"Um, ahhh to your too?" the girl responded, questioning us with careful indifference. Suddenly I was aware of how she was looking at Jack. Out of… some stupid instinct… I unconsciously stepped towards him and grabbed his unbroken hand. To my relief- relief? Really? – A look came into her eyes, and she slowly lowered her eyes to her coach shoes, and we both came back to the present situation.

At that moment, a boy came barreling past Milton, Jerry, and Eddie, coming to an uneven stop at the foot of Jack's bed. It was… Brody!


	6. Examining and Explaining

**I don't own anyone but Jenny!**

**Also- if you loved Brody (but obviously not as much as Jack), check out Disney's new show, Lab Rats! His actor plays the main character (well, one of them!). Now, on to the story! **

Kim P.O.V.

Brody, panting, glanced around the room, first to Jack in bed, then looking at me for a little bit, and then after glancing over the girl and Eddie, he took in the fallen forms of Milton and Jerry, and then in a move almost too fast to see, he spun back to the girl, and jumped on her, hugging her to his taller frame.

"Jenny! I saw you and… these three… sprinting away from the strip mall! I followed you, but I barely could keep up! Don't you ever leave without telling me where you are going ever again!" he scolded her, panting hard, visibly flustered.

"Brody? What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously, while four other voices all said one word.

"Jenny?" Trust the boys to be concerned about the girl in the room rather than the once-wannabe Black Dragon.

"Wait, Brody, how do these people know you?" the girl called Jenny inquired, seemingly unaware of the fact that four boys were staring wonderingly at her, and that she had just been scolded by someone who was a few inches taller than her.

"Yeah, could someone please tell me what's going on? I have to go pick up my sisters from the Boys and Girls club soon," Jerry asked. Trust Jerry to be confused.

"This is my cousin Joan. She lives in Boston, but moved her for a semester at a nearby private school dedicated to preforming, and she's staying with me. Our moms are cousins, but I'm a year older than her, and people are always wondering how we look so alike if we are so different. I like to think things through and always am on time, while she" he pointed at Joan, or Jenny… "is headstrong and loves to procrastinate. She loves dancing, acting, and reading, and I love karate, skateboarding, and basketball. And another thing, she loves two things I hate- skiing and community service! I mean, I don't hate community service, but I'd rather do karate, and she loves it!" as he ranted, our faces seemed to stretch until our mouths were so far open that our jaws seemed to be touching the floor. It wasn't really the stuff he said, but the way he said it was so passionate and, well, convincing that at the end if it, we were all convinced that they were complete opposites.

"Hi!" She said, smirking as she waved her hand like a pageant girl (I would know, sadly). "The name's Joan, but you'd better call me Jenny. Don't let my sweet and caring persona fool you- I am one tough cookie."

"I believe you. Of course I believe you. Why wouldn't I believe you? Wait, why would I believe you? Aw man, now I'm confused!" Jerry's tone, once mushy and admiring, turned whiney and despairing as he confused himself. For some strange reason, Jenny seemed to find it… cute? No way! Who could ever like Jerry, of all people?

Brody seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He quickly stepped toward the group of three boys and Jenny, and roughly grabbed her hand and shoved her behind him, blocking my view of the action. Before I cold protest, she smoothly (and swiftly) twisted her arm, effectively twisting his hand, and as the pain increased, he let go with a grunt of pain similar to Jack's minutes before.

"God, Jenny! I'm sorry, okay? You'd think that with me being the black belt in Karate I would be the one causing the pain around here!" He complained, but not bad-naturedly. I was surprised. The boy I had been using to make Jack jealous (and he had been using me, too) just kept on showing hidden sides.

"Wait, you're a black belt?" Two voiced rang out. One was obviously Jerry's, but the other was Jenny.

"I thought that you were… an… easy belt!" Jenny supplied, clearly not familiar with the levels or colors.

"Nope. I just won my black belt."

"Oh. Okay, black belt-boy!" She said teasingly, but she took a small step back; no one saw it but me. I immediately wanted to make her comfortable with her cousin again so I announced, "Jack's a black belt too! He just won a huge tournament- but it's funny how neither of you would hurt a fly, you know?" With my seemingly careless words, I could feel Jenny relax, and I smiled in satisfaction.

"Good for you, Jack. Maybe, seeing how well some people are at your dojo, I might join the Bobby Wasabi dojo after all… Nah- too many times not wanting to go there are hard to get rid of," As Jack, Milton, Eddie and I laughed at his lame attempt at an apology slash joke, Jack and I noticed Jerry and Jenny not paying any attention. Jerry was staring at Jenny like a typical love-struck puppy, and she was looking at him with… well, it was not disgust, that was for sure. I thought that things were about to get even steamier than they had when Julie and Milton were in the middle of their forbidden romance. Jack clearly had the same idea, and got out of bed to limp over to Jerry, patting him on the back.

"Why are you limping?" Jenny questioned, not knowing how Jack had not only broken hi wrist, but he had also bruised many parts of his body as a result of fighting his cousin and his goons, too.

"Long story!" five voices rang out, and as Jack and I shared a- dare I say intimate- stare (which was totally not a sign that I liked him, but a sign that he may like me, obviously…). As we had a completely non-romantic moment, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all shuddered, and subconsciously shook their hands, as if trying to push a ring off. The best part was how Jerry did it while staring at Jenny, and she just winked at his bizarre actions. Wow- maybe there I hope for him, yet- Jerry, I mean. I wasn't thinking how Jack's show of vulnerability was at all cute and likable. Nope. Not at all.

**Review, Follow/Alert, and/or Favorite! Thanks to all those who stayed with me as I didn't update and when on temporary hiatus! I'm back, and can't wait to start working on the next chapter! Next one- Jack's POV!**


End file.
